


you were beautiful.

by suyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, minji is such a sweetheart btw, sprinkles of suyoo but... you'll see, yubin is... you might not like her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyoo/pseuds/suyoo
Summary: ignorance is bliss, they always said. and, well, siyeon was the most blissful person minji had ever seen.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	you were beautiful.

siyeon didn’t know a lot of things. she wasn’t massively educated on things - she could do simple science related things, and she’d be able to solve a maths problem relatively easily, but not much more than that. and she didn’t know lots when it came to feelings. The only experience she had had in the past was yubin, who was really more of a first-love relationship, rather than something that would last past a few months. they both knew that, deep down, and yet it took yubin until six months into the relationship to actually end things.

and yet here she was, doodling in her notebook once again at the thought of her developing a crush on someone else.

this wasn’t going to end well, regardless of whether the person liked her back.

if the person liked her back, then they’d be able to date and do couple related things. but then it would only be a matter of time until said person breaks up with them, and siyeon has to move on to find someone else, and hope that they cross paths again in the future. if they didn’t, well, that’s a no brainer. either way, siyeon has to force herself to move on and find someone that will actually be serious about being committed to her.

and, really, yubin was. yubin was really sweet, when siyeon thinks back to what they had, but she doesn’t think about it lots. all it does is open old wounds that she’d rather keep closed for obvious reasons. she has nothing against yubin – if anything, they ended on really good terms, but it doesn’t stop the fact that siyeon is still hurt over it, even though it had only been a year since things ended and siyeon’s convinced that yubin never really loved her in the first place.

so, here siyeon was once again, writing about some girl that most likely did not share the feelings with her in her diary. she knew that it wasn’t healthy – minji had already lectured her on that multiple times before – but there was nothing that she could do.

not when the person she was in love with was /kim yoohyeon/.

ah yes, the lanky, oh so lovable kim yoohyeon. the kim yoohyeon that always smelt like vanilla and hope whenever she walked past. the kim yoohyeon that could light up entire rooms just by walking into them. the kim yoohyeon that was so clumsy, and yet so charming because of it. the kim yoohyeon that was obsessed with tiktok, but was still a nerd in multiple ways. the kim yoohyeon that could never fully phrase what she wanted to say, and yet could be a poet if she wanted to. kim yoohyeon worked in mysterious ways, and it was only a matter of time until siyeon would fall in love with her. it didn’t take long, considering they were sat next to one another for english, which so happened to be yoohyeon’s favourite subject.

and it quicky became siyeon’s, considering it brought them closer, and yoohyeon’s way of speaking was /so attractive/. not even just her accent, the way she worded things, the way she was down to earth, the way she was so logical about things – everything about the silver-haired girl was so easy to fall for.

it didn’t help either when the professor told people to work with the people next to them for a project that they would have to prepare to present infront of the rest of the class. siyeon vaguely remembers hearing yubin’s voice in the classroom, since she got paired up with minji, who just shot siyeon a look that said ‘sorry’ on it.

she hated when minji apologised for things like this. her and yubin’s relationship didn’t concern her, in the nicest way possible.

but luckily for siyeon, all dark clouds come with a silver lining, considering she got paired up with kim yoohyeon. this meant that she would be able to spend time with yoohyeon pretty much everyday, and would be able to do so in the confines of their own houses. normally, siyeon would be terrified. she wasn’t exactly introverted, but it take her a while to warm up to people that she wasn’t familiar with, especially if they didn’t share common interests that they could bond over. from what it seemed like, siyeon and yoohyeon /did/ have shared interests. they both enjoyed dancing and singing, and they both played league of legends regularly. from the minute that the professor designed those two to work together, siyeon’s heart was overjoyed. she knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, since yoohyeon really looked as though she was made of everything pure and good in this world.

the girl really didn’t have a single bad bone in her body.

and this was proven when siyeon actually went over to her house for the first time.

-

yoohyeon’s house was exactly like her. it’s like you can’t smell what your own home smells like, but it just smells right. that was what yoohyeon’s home smelt like to siyeon. if she had to describe it, it was just very overwhelming in the best way possible. she had multiple candles dotted around the place, with various scents like vanilla and gingerbread men that made everything so much more comforting. yoohyeon smiled weakly when her parents bombarded her with questions, asking whether her and yoohyeon were going out, whether they had kissed, and so on.

when they got into yoohyeon’s bedroom, she shut the door quickly and immediately apologised. “they’re always like this whenever i have people over.”

“you have people over here except for me?” siyeon teased, giggling as yoohyeon’s face was covered in a blush.

“a-anyway, yeah, i’m sorry if they made you uncomfortable in any way.”

siyeon shook her head, smiling slightly in an attempt to soothe the girl’s mind. “you’re okay, they’re not that bad. it’s fine,” she told her truthfully.

if anything, it filled siyeon with joy that yoohyeon’s parents assumed that they were dating, but if it came with the price of yoohyeon feeling slightly uncomfortable… then she could live without it.

siyeon sat awkwardly at the end of yoohyeon’s bed, trying to find a more comfortable position considering the entire bed was filled to the brim with pokémon and sanrio plushies everywhere. it was endearing, knowing that even though the girl seemed so lanky and unapproachable, her bed was filled with soft plushies that fit her personality exactly.

the only way siyeon knew how to explain it was to compare yoohyeon to an oyster. from the outside, she seemed like a tough nut to crack and get closer to, and seemed very hard to approach. however, once you got to know her properly and understand what she was like underneath the protective layer, her personality was akin to that of a shiny pearl. she was so easy to get along with, and seemed protective and supportive of everyone and everything. she really was a big puppy - so full of love even though she was fully aware of how awful the world could be at times.

yoohyeon was a treasure worth searching for. the opposite of siyeon’s serendipity, really.

which is why it hurt so much for siyeon to leave her house. yes, it was the only time that siyeon had gone over, which meant there were plenty of other times for them to get closer and bond, it still hurt seeing the sad face of yoohyeon’s as siyeon walked down the road, silhouette getting further and further away as yoohyeon refused to close the door until she was aware that siyeon was safe.

-

if siyeon hadn’t already fallen for yoohyeon, the next day at school definitely would have.

yoohyeon came rushing into the classroom, throwing herself into the older girl’s arms, cloaking her in her own vanilla scent and filling up her nostrils. it was so overwhelming, but in the best way ever. she held siyeon tight, pulling her close to her body, but her scent really calmed her down. she knew that she needed it, especially since today was the day where both of her lessons today had yubin in them. unfortunately, yoohyeon didn’t take the other subject that siyeon did. as far as siyeon could tell, the only person that yoohyeon was aware of that also took maths was bora, who seemed like one of the popular kids that would bully her if they were aware that she was into things like video games.

alas, siyeon enjoyed the time that she got with yoohyeon, shifting forwards in her seat slightly to make sure that she was as close to yoohyeon as possible. she liked being close – it was like they were in their own bubble together, not being able to be harmed by anyone or anything outside of their bubble, like they had created their own little world together.

which, was true, just not in real life.

because yoohyeon had excitedly invited siyeon to join her minecraft world later on that week, and she was over the moon.

not because she enjoyed playing minecraft, but because it meant that yoohyeon was sharing another part of her life with siyeon – this time, willing. it meant that yoohyeon trusted her, since she was sure that yoohyeon had never mentioned video games to anyone in their class before, and she’d be damned if it didn’t make her heart do flips whenever yoohyeon would mention how excited she was to show the older girl.

-

for siyeon, the rest of the day went painfully slow.

she entered the classroom for her music class, sighing loudly when she realised that yubin had chosen the seat next to hers. granted, there weren’t any other free seats that siyeon could see, but that wasn’t even yubin’s designated seat!

“can i help you?” siyeon asked, raising an eyebrow at the seating choice of the younger girl.

yubin looked up at siyeon, smiling ‘sweetly’ at her, knowing that there was nothing negative she could do since the teacher had just walked in. “nope, i’m fine sitting here. sit next to me, bestie!”

siyeon scowled at her, rolling her eyes slightly until she just gave up and sat down in her regular seat, attempting to do her classwork while also ignoring yubin.

it was harder than she originally thought, however, as whenever yoohyeon would text her, yubin always seemed as though that concerned her, and would ask what they were talking about.

siyeon had tried joking about, even showing her a few text messages to try and stop the awkward tension between them, but that stopped when yoohyeon sent her a photo of her and bora – the other girl that yoohyeon had known from their class.

it wasn’t even anything incriminating, nothing that ruined her day, except for the fact that they had matching bracelets on, and yoohyeon’s smile in the photo was much bigger than the one that she had given siyeon earlier on in the day.

“what’s wrong? your girl cheating on you?” yubin giggled, munching on some crisps as she examined siyeon’s face, realising that it wasn’t really a laughing matter. siyeon just shook her head and shrugged.

“nah, i’m sure it’s nothing.”

_i hope it’s nothing._

-

it wasn’t nothing.

the next week came along, and yoohyeon had texted siyeon telling her that the minecraft world was open, and she was free to join whenever she wanted. for once, this actually made her feel a lot better. their timetables had shifted slightly since some people had dropped out of the lessons which meant that one subject had to be dropped altogether, which meant that their shared lesson was happening less often. it was almost as though god had it out for her, though, since the lesson that bora and yoohyeon shared wasn’t altered whatsoever.

she tried to ignore the negative thoughts, though, as she logged onto her laptop for the first time in ages as she went onto minecraft, looking forward to seeing yoohyeon once again, and-

oh.

bora and yoohyeon were already online. and it seemed like they had been on for a while.

yoohyeon had greeted her in game, showing her around and giving her a virtual tour of what they had built, and siyeon tried her best to ignore that bora and yoohyeon had built a house together.

she was sure it was nothing, though. they were probably just best friends, and that was fine. best friends can be that close. best friends can be as close as they want, and that doesn’t mean that they’re dating automatically.

siyeon tried her best to be nice to bora, asking how the other girl was and whether she was proud of what she had built, but it seemed like bora didn’t share the same ideals. she replied so that yoohyeon wouldn’t get upset, but the replies were very lackluster and siyeon wished she had never asked at all.

instead, she tried speaking to yoohyeon more and they ended up playing a few games together, like going on public servers and going against each other, and it seemed to help considering bora and siyeon even congratulated each other at the end of one game when bora happened to win. it filled yoohyeon with glee, knowing that two of her best friends were getting along so well.

-

the day of them presenting things had come, and it made siyeon more distraught than she had hoped. of course, it didn’t mean that siyeon and yoohyeon’s friendship would completely go down their drain, especially since they had basically become best friends because of the whole presentation thing that was going on, but it also meant that siyeon didn’t have excuses to come over to yoohyeon’s house. sure, she would still be able to come over when yoohyeon allowed her to, but the routine of siyeon coming over every thursday was thrown out the bin. 

eventually, their professor called for the two of them to present their ideas together, and it went better than siyeon had ever imagined. before she had gotten closer to yoohyeon, she was mentally preparing herself to fail it completely. she was bad at speaking infront of people, and had a slight stutter whenever she got nervous and knew that it would come out at times like this. thankfully, yoohyeon had picked up on these habits, and held her hand when she noticed that siyeon’s breathing had picked up the pace slightly. she smiled at her, rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand to attempt to calm her down. thankfully, it worked, and the professor even thanked them for getting along so well, and marvelled at how much of a good idea it was that he put the two together in the first place.

yoohyeon smiled at siyeon and squeezed her hand slightly, calming her down even more as they made it back to their seat together.

“we did it, si! i’m so proud of us,” she grinned, and siyeon felt her heart swell at the sight of yoohyeon being genuinely happy. she was proud that she made yoohyeon happy, and she was proud that the both of them had done well on the project.

the rest of the lesson was pretty boring, as they were just watching other groups complete their presentations, and siyeon attempted to zone out when yubin stood up. she looked at yoohyeon for silent help, but her face fell when she realised that yoohyeon was busy on her phone texting someone. she didn’t bring it up, not wanting yoohyeon to feel pressured into anything, but she reached out for yoohyeon’s hand since she felt herself getting anxious. yoohyeon noticed this and grasped her hand tightly, noticing that her palms had gotten sweaty due to the anxiety of seeing her ex at the front of the classroom. yoohyeon tried her best to calm the older girl down, and it seemed to work as the end of the class came rather quickly, and siyeon had to pretend like she didn’t see bora and yoohyeon share smiles as they left the classroom together.

-

siyeon got home that day, scribbling down in her diary frantically, wanting her feelings to just go already. she hated it. she wanted to tell yoohyeon that she felt this way towards her. and, for once, she felt as though she had a decent chance with yoohyeon, since they seemed genuinely happy with one another. although they had only been talking for the best part of a month, yoohyeon had noted that her self-esteem had gotten better, and that her mental health and improved as a result of siyeon always coming over and spending time with her, since sometimes they’d do the work, and sometimes they would cuddle on the sofa and play video games with one another.

yes, it was impulsive, but she decided that yoohyeon deserved to know that siyeon had feelings for her. it was quick, and they hadn’t even really done much together, but siyeon knew that things felt right between the two of them. she needed to get it off of her chest otherwise it would eat at her. she needed yoohyeon to be aware of these things, since there was a chance that yoohyeon would accept it and siyeon would fully be able to give her the love that she truly deserved.

she noticed that the door had been left open, and she attempted to hear if anyone was home, since she didn’t want yoohyeon to feel uncomfortable even though there were better ways that she could have gone about it. she leaned into the doorway, attempting to hear maybe yoohyeon’s parents or something, when-

“does bora want anything to eat? she’s been here a while,”

“dad! she’s my girlfriend, i’m more than capable of taking care of her.”

oh.

_oh._

they were dating.

and siyeon had been blissfully unaware this entire time.

instead of making a big scene, she just stepped outside of the house and left the road, wondering what the fuck to do now since she was still miserably in love with kim yoohyeon. she just wished she had noted things before – yes, she had been aware that they were close with one another, and would huge periodically in their classes, but siyeon just assumed that was what best friends did regularly.

well, that makes sense. siyeon never really had a best friend except for minji, so she never really knew how they acted.

speaking of minji-

“siyeon? what are you doing out here? it’s freezing,” minji frowned, noticing that the younger girl had also come out for a walk. she immediately took her jacket off and placed it over the girl, sheltering her from the snow that had begun falling. “you know, i’ve never seen snow before,” minji marvelled, looking up at the small white things that were falling ontop of them.

she failed to hide the smile that appeared on her face when one got stuck on the edge of siyeon’s nose. siyeon went cross-eyed, trying to follow its tracks.

“so, this is our first snow together?” siyeon asked, smiling at minji as the older girl held her hand. she nodded.

“what brings you here? it’s late and cold. you know how i feel about these things. you need to take care of yourself,”

“i-“ siyeon looked at the floor. “i was an idiot again,”

“hey, no, you’re never an idiot.” minji frowned, tapping her nose. “you don’t have to tell me, okay? let’s get you home and changed. you can spend the night at mine. i just want you to make sure that you’re alright.”

siyeon smiled, nodding as she took the older girl’s hands in her own as she followed her steps to go back to her house, and something in her gut told her that things would finally be okay with minji.

maybe she would be wrong, since she was wrong about yoohyeon being hers, but there was something about minji that was so different. something about minji just screamed more than a best friend, and it seemed as though she was really her own serendipity – appearing at the most needed times, by coincidence, but also being the best thing in her life at the very times she needed her.

they made eye contact once more and smiled, and for the first time that day, siyeon’s heart swelled up with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you liked this then feel free to follow me on twitter! @elfjiu or commission me on ko-fi.com/suyoo :) ty for reading<33


End file.
